Chronicles of Meap
by Lisanna Strauss
Summary: I do not own anything in this story. How ever, I am going to make the "Meap me in St. Louis" soon.
1. More than Meaps the Eye

_**Chapter One More than Meaps the eye**_

**Phineas**** and ****Ferb**** are playing a custom-modified game of baseball when they inadvertently shoot down a spaceship which subsequently crash-lands into their ****backyard****. They find a small extraterrestrial life form named ****Meap**** at its controls. Meap shows them a picture of an alien and Phineas misinterprets it as Meap's father. While they are busy trying to repair the ship, ****Candace**** encounters Meap. Believing him to be a bango-ru doll "roboticized" by Phineas and Ferb, she sets out to bust her brothers with the evidence in hand. However, Candace and Stacy go off to the ****Bango-Ru**** convention and ****Stacy**** thinks Meap is the cutest thing she's ever seen. Candace throws away her original ugly Bango-Ru and places Meap in her backpack. Meap emits a rainbow beam from his mouth that fries the ugly doll. Isabella is jealous when Phineas keeps going on about how cute Meap is, never saying if she is cute or not. **

**Meanwhile, ****Perry**** meets ****Doofenshmirtz**** in ****his building****. His whole apartment is covered in carpeting. He activates a button that causes a claw to rub Perry on his carpets, giving him static electricity and making him puff up like a ball of fur. Doofenshmirtz tells Perry that when he was a boy, the smell of pork emanating from him was so bad that nobody would come near him. He went to the carnival and got a balloon that he named ****Balloony**** and painted a face on it. However, one day, Balloony floated away but his father told him to stay still as a lawn gnome (referring to another backstory). Doofenshmirtz wants to bring Balloony back since balloons are attracted to static electricity. **

**Meanwhile in the backyard, Ferb finishes repairing the spaceship. He tests it out but out in space, Mitch detects the space craft near earth. He flies down to earth to confront it. However, Ferb tests out the spaceship and flies off to space, during which he pays a visit to the shooting star milkshake bar to grab a milkshake. **

**At the convention, Meap wanders off and sees a big figure that looks like the alien in the photo (from the back at least). It is actually a security guard of some sort who is very angry at Candace for leaving her 'doll' on the floor. Meap blasts him with his mouth beam, which destroys his costume, leaving him bald and in his underwear. **

**Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella enter the spaceship to test it out when they see Candace riding home with Meap in her bicycle basket. When they are talking to her, ****Mitch**** captures their spaceship and brings them to ****a space station**** that looks like a cloud. Mitch talks to them and says that he has them now. Phineas calls him Meap's dad, and Mitch thinks it is just a joke. He introduces himself to Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella. He tells them that Meap is his mortal enemy and says that he steals creatures and imprisons them on his ship. Isabella tells Mitch that he should let those creatures go, and Mitch says that he will lock Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella up too. **

**Meap tells Candace that Mitch has taken Phineas and Ferb into his space station. Candace attaches the remotely operated baseballs to her bicycle and flies into the space station. When she arrives she says Phineas and Ferb and Isabella will be where the cool stuff are. She leaves Meap in front and explores the "zoo". Meap takes the other passageway. Meap and Mitch meet again and Mitch tells Meap that he is not his father and traps him inside a container. **

**Doofenshmirtz puts on a sock costume to generate static electricity and uses his invention to steal everyone's balloons in the ****Tri-State Area****, in the hopes of re-gaining ****Balloony****. The static electricity and the balloons are too strong and they travel off with Doofenshmirtz and Agent P stuck to its side. They land in the space station that Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Meap, Candace, and Mitch are in. Mitch meets Doofenshmirtz and tells him to go away. Doofenshmirtz presses a button and opens a chamber in which Balloony is kept. They argue for it and Doofenshmirtz walks away but Balloony does not follow. Doofenshmirtz says that his balloon has changed and that he doesn't need the balloon anymore. **

**Agent P enters the spaceship and pushes Doofenshmirtz out a gaping hole in the ground, just as Doofenshmirtz is about to call Agent P his friend. Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella exit the chamber and see androids that want to attack them, but Candace shoots them with the remote-controlled baseballs and they disintegrate. She then asks where Meap is and Phineas tries to use his cute tracker which is having more trouble with the interference. Isabella tells Phineas that she might be the one causing the cute interference on the cute tracker and he replies it can't be her because he calibrated the cute tracker to her cuteness level. He then demonstrates what happens when he sets it back to normal, and the cute tracker breaks. Mitch then sends four more androids after them but Candace uses a baseball from Phineas and Ferb's original idea for the day to break open the container Meap is in. Meap then uses his rainbow-power to shoot the androids and he defeats Mitch. **

**Meap steals Mitch's mustache and they find out that the mustache is what translated the alien language. Meap reveals (in a surprisingly deep voice) that he is really a security alien that busts people that do wrong things. Then Candace says she would never judge a book by its cover again. Then an alien comes which Candace thinks is a monster and Meap introduces her as his mother in law... which (to him) makes Candace's description right as he, Candace, Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella run off to the spaceship to go back home. **


	2. Meapless in Seatle

_**Chapter Two Meapless in Seatle**_

Candace is departing to go to the mall with Stacy, but decides to bust Phineas and Ferb by busting herself in a 'sacrificial bust' since she always gets busted when she has an idea. She goes to the backyard to find Phineas and Ferb fighting with giant pillows. Suddenly, Meap and Mitch show up; Meap telling everyone to run. Isabella arrives, Phineas grabs her and everyone escapes on Meap's ship. Meap explains that on his home planet, cuteness was valued above all and someone found a vein of pure cutonium, an element that is a physical form of cuteness, and used it to make himself the cutest thing in the universe, thus gaining power over all. But since absolute cuteness corrupts absolutely, he was drained of his cuteness and all the cutonium on the planet was put in a capsule and launched into space, unknowingly leading to Earth. Mitch followed it to Earth and is now in search of it.

Perry, now in his lair, is told by Major Monogram to go to Seattle and find Doofenshmirtz. Major Monogram also tells Perry that his big screen's glass is now indestructible. Carl then moves Major Monogram's arms because the Major's back has gone out. Perry is instructed to throw the chair at the screen to test the screen's indestructiblity, breaking the chair in the process.

Doofenshmirtz found the vein of Cutonium while confronting Perry the Platypus and Peter the Panda outside a coffee shop in Seattle and drank it, under the impression that it is actually coffee, thus turning into a two foot tall embodiment of cuteness. Mitch then kidnaps him and plans to extract the cuteness.

Meap contacts his planet in order to warn them of the situation (forgetting he had his translator mustache on him and taking it off for a couple seconds), then breaks aboard Mitch's ship with the Danville gang. Everyone arms themselves with armor and weapons (mirrors) and ventures in. Doofenshmirtz, now drained of his cuteness escaped his captor with the aid of Perry and Peter and meets Balloony, who is now in an armored suit and has energy axes that he uses to fend away Doofenshmirtz and Mitch's robots.

The Meap army then attempt to break into Mitch's ship (now on their planet) while Mitch reveals himself to be as small as Meap, wearing a suit that can act on its own and shoots himself with a beam of cutonium, turning hum into a completely different being of cuteness, mesmerizing Phineas. The Meap army then breaks in and is stunned by Mitch's looks. The robots are now swarming Doofenshmirtz, but Balloony, remembering his time with Doofenshmirtz, protects him and destroys the robots, but gets popped in the process. Doofenshmirtz collects the now deflated body of his former friend and attempts to keep him alive, failing to do so.

Meap, unaffected by Mitch's looks by the usage of a mirror, fires the rainbow beam of his, but Mitch fires his own beam, and defeats Meap

with ease. Isabella manages to out-cute Mitch and Mitch reverts to his natural state, now in the custody of the Meaps.

When the gang have made it back home, Candace gets busted for not taking out the trash. Doofenshmirtz is forced to go home, now depressed. However, the episode ends with Perry returning to Doofenshmirtz, giving him Balloony with a patched hole. The two are seen doing various amusement activities together.


End file.
